The invention lies in the field of containers for trash and particularly containers for filled plastic bags of trash designated for collection by municipal or other garbage trucks.
Metal and plastic garbage or trash containers are well known and serve a useful purpose. Also known are wheeled containers conventionally molded of plastic materials and designed to hold four to six filled plastic bags of trash. These containers are normally kept near the back door of a family residence until the night before the garbage collection truck is due to make its pick-up when the container is wheeled out to the street or roadside to be emptied the next day.
The other conventional procedure is to have two or three 40 gallon metal or plastic cans near the back door which by the night before the trash is to be picked up are usually filled with bags of trash. Then these several cans must be put out on the street or roadside to await the visit of the municipal garbage truck. In the meantime, the wheeled container or the trash cans are subject to being overturned by dogs, other animals, vandals or the wind and weather.
Additionally, before the wheeled container or cans are moved to the roadside, the back door area is subject to unpleasant odors eminating from the containers and the attraction of flies, other insects and animals to the garbage-filled containers at the rear entrance to the home.
I have invented a readily assembled container designed to be stationed along the roadside for holding a plurality of filled trash bags awaiting collection. My container can be shipped knocked-down in a single package and then easily assembled by a homeowner.
My invention overcomes many of the deficiencies of garbage cans and wheeled containers. My unique trash container has the following advantages:
As a bag of trash is filled in the house, it can be immediately brought to the roadside container and away from the family living area.
The trash to be picked up is always at the roadside waiting pick up even when the family is away from the home.
By providing legs of variable height, my container provides a much more stable base than trash cans or wheeled containers.
Because of its openness, my container is easily cleaned by just turning the hose on it.
In its preferred form my trash protector comprises six generally rectangular panels each having a rectangular frame made of PVC hollow pipe with a section of galvanized wire hardware cloth firmly attached to the inside of the PVC pipe frame.
Five of the six panels are designed and sized to be bolted together to form the two sides, two ends and bottom of the easily disassembled trash container.
The sixth panel is dimensioned to form the cover of the container and is preferably mounted on the container by a pair of hinges.
The container is supported with its bottom above the level of the ground by four PVC pipe legs fitted into the four bottom corners of the assembled container.